A typical communications antenna consists of a number of radiating elements, a feeding network and a reflector. The purpose of the feeding network is to distribute a signal from a single connector to all dipoles. The feeding network usually consists of controlled impedance transmission lines. The antenna needs to be impedance matched to a pre-defined value, usually 50 ohm or 75 ohm, otherwise power fed into the antenna will be reflected back to its source instead of being radiated by the dipoles, with poor efficiency as a result.
The signal needs to be split between the dipoles in a transmission case, and combined from the dipoles in a reception case, see FIG. 1. This is usually done using the same network, which is reciprocal. If the splitters/combiners consist of just one junction between 50 lines, impedance match would not be maintained, and the common port would be 25 ohm instead of 50 ohm. Therefore the splitter/combiner usually also provides an impedance transformation circuit that gives 50 ohm impedance at all three ports.
Some manufacturers use coaxial lines with square cross-section tubes, as an outer conductor, together with a circular central conductor, as an inner conductor. The impedance of the line depends on the ratio between the outer conductor and the inner conductor, and what type of dielectric material that is used, see FIG. 2.
Connections between the lines, here called “cross-overs”, are usually made using holes between the lines, and impedance matching is done by varying the diameter of the inner conductor. In such a way, the impedance transformation necessary for the splitter/combiner can be realized.
The inner conductor is suspended in the square tubes using small pieces of dielectric support means, for example polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE). These dielectric support means are made as small as possible in order to maintain the line impedance. The necessary impedance transformation is obtained by machining.
Also losses within the antenna must be kept to a minimum in order to obtain a high system receiver sensitivity, and transmitting efficiency. Losses in the antenna are mainly due to impedance mismatch or losses in the antenna feeding network.
The inherent problem with all these technologies is that all dielectric support means except air introduce losses. Also, with those technologies, large dimensions of network are difficult to realize. Two things are needed to minimize losses in the feeding network. Firstly the dimensions of the transmission lines must be as large as possible in order to reduce resistive losses. Secondly the dielectric, used in the lines, shall have low losses.
One drawback with this design is that the inner conductor, that forms the central conductor, must be machined which is a costly process. Also, tuning is tedious, as it has to be done by re-machining the inner conductor.
Another drawback is that the connections between the lines are made using holes between the compartments, which also make assembly tedious, and it is difficult to inspect the result. It is also difficult to maintain the correct impedance. Bad assembly introduces intermodulation.